


A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Companions (9-13)

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Just a quick guide to the companions, with extra thoughts and side comments.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 2





	A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Companions (9-13)

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where the heck this came from...these are my opinions. You can have your own... Don't come after me, please.
> 
> Comment on who is your favorite compianion.

New regeration (short black hair, Northen, leather coat, long sleeved t-shirt, boots, died by absorbing The Time Vortex.) 

Rose Tyler was an alright companion. She liked The Doctor, but she was brave and practical. Got trapped in an alternate universe, when she saved our world and Pete's)

New regeration ( _Brown hair, hot, pretended to be British, actually Scottish, blue or brown suit, Long brown coat, converse, great hair, denied by radiation poisoning.)_

Rose is still companion. Thinks she's so damn funny, putting her hands all over The Doctor. Yeah, Rose, I saw that _._

Martha Jones was a pretty good companion. She liked The Doctor, but she was very smart and resourceful. Left after he family was tortured by The Master, when she saved the world. 

Donna Noble was rude, but kind and emotional at the same time. She was a fantastic friend. Mind was wiped of us, when she saved the world

New regeration. ( _Brown hair, not hot at all, suspeneders, bow tie, tweed jacket, stupid hair cut, died by old age *just like A,y and Rory*)_

Amy Pond.... I despised Amy. She was like The Doctor's friend and nothing more. She shoved The Doctor against the TARDIS and tried to get in his pants after he said no. No, I couldn't let that go, despite The Doctor telling me to. Mother of River Song, wife to Rory Williams. Sent back in time by Weeping Angels (was her choice), when she saved the....oh, wait, no..... Nevermind.

Rory Williams, another smart companion, loved life and his wife, Amy Pond. Wanted kids, but couldn't have any with his wife after fathering River Song. Sent back by Weeping Angels. 

River Song, The Doctor's _other_ wife. She always knew how to get out of a situation. Daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Time line is wibbly-wobbly. Died in The Library, when she saved 2,000+ people, including Donna Noble. 

Clara Oswald is a bossy, control-freak, who hits The Dcotor, because he wasn't her spunky, young boyfriend anymore. He was never her boyfriend. I hated her. More than Amy? I wasn't sure......

New regeneration ( _Scottish, kind of hot in his own way, white-hair, hoodie, with a white shirt, or a white button up and suit jacket. Died by Cyberman blast... It just took a while)_

But, I wasn't like Clara, I could accept The Doctor's new form. In fact, I liked - loved - him more. Although not to most people, he was kind to me. He'd let me have the most covers. He'd always knew when I needed a hug, and knew when I wanted to be left alone. 

...... She faced the Raven, taking it for a friend. Still, couldn't get over the fact she hit him.

Bill Potts, funny and kind, was a foster kid. Her mother died when she was young, and she never mentioned a father. She was a student at the college The Doctor taught at. Great friend. Was shot by blaster and turned into a Cyberman. Helped The Doctor to the TARDIS. 

Nardole, assistant more than companion, was paid to stick around. Still, he didn't hit The Doctor. Left when he had to protect some kids.

(The Doctor's hair had gotten so fluffy and so much softer, when Bill and Nardole was around!) 

New regeneration. ( _Womany, hot, blondie, rainbow t-shirt, blue Capris, suspenders, and a long, sky blue coat Died by N/A._ )

Yasmin 'Yaz' Khan is a good compianion. She told me she liked The Doctor, but didn't seek to have her. She is kind and kind of reminds me of Rose Tyler. Still is traveling.

Ryan Sinclair is alright. He is like a brother to Yaz. He told me he's going to leave soon. Still is traveling.

Graham O'Brien is good. He's always hungry, but a really good comic relief. The Doctor told me he was like her father or grandfather. He is Ryan step-granddad. Still is traveling.


End file.
